dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Popsicle (Piramca)
Popsicle is a Piramcaian brand of ice pop owned by Unilever, and a genericized trademark for any type of ice pop, due to its popularity. Current products Stores * Orange, Cherry, Grape * Red Classics (Cherry, Raspberry, Strawberry) * Scribblers (Cherry, Watermelon, Raspberry, Orange) * Frozen (Light blue Raspberry for Elsa, rich purple Berry for Anna or icy white Cherry for Olaf the snowman) * Firecracker * Creamsicle * Fudgesicle * SpongeBob SquarePants Pop Ups (Lemonade & strawberry and lemonade & orange flavored frozen push-up pops) * WWE Ice Cream Bars (Vanilla ice cream with a cookie wafer front and a hardened milk chocolate back, with the cookie wafer stamped with the likeness of a pro-wrestler) * Blockle Push Up Pops (Blackcurrant) * Lick-A-Color * Nickelodeon Slimesicles (Cherry, Lemon Lime, and Orange popsicles with green slime inside) * Marvel's Avengers Firecracker * Great White Shark Pops (orange, cherry, grape, lemon lime) * Funny Feet (A strawberry-flavored foot-shaped popsicle. Introduced to Piramca in 2013.) * Freaky Foot (A foot-shaped combination of vanilla and strawberry ice creams with a chocolate big toe. Introduced to Piramca in 2013.) * Popsicle Shots (in 12 oz. containers) * Memphis Meltdown (Big Choc Brownie, Big Hookey, Gooey Carmel, Big Bikkie. Imported from Tip Top New Zealand.) * Crammed (Jammin' Cream Dount, Berry Choc Forest, Choc Eruption. Introduced to Piramca in 2015. Imported from Tip Top New Zealand.) * Jelly Tip (Imported from Tip Top New Zealand) * Choc Bar (Imported from Tip Top New Zealand) * Rocky Road (Imported from Tip Top New Zealand) * Sprinklers (Candy-coated vanilla ice cream on a stick) * WWE Ice Cream Bars (Vanilla ice cream with a cookie wafer front and a hardened milk chocolate back, with the cookie wafer stamped with the likeness of a pro-wrestler) Ice Cream Trucks * SpongeBob SquarePants banana sherbet bar * Dragon Ball Z Goku bubble gum sherbet bar * One Piece Luffy bubble gum sherbet bar * Sonic the Hedgehog bubble gum sherbet bar * Malachi Tyrus Malachi sherbet bars with bubble gum * Sailor Moon large bubble gum jewel bar (reintroduced in 2015) * The Powerpuff Girls Bubble cherry sherbet bar bubble gum * X-Treme Sport Lemon Lime Ice Tube * X-Treme Sport Orange Pineapple Ice Tube * Popsicle Shots (various flavors) * Bubble Bop (with gum-covered stick) * Spider-Man cherry sherbet bar * Frozen Olaf pineapple sherbet bat * TMNT 1987 Michelangelo lemon lime and orange pineapple sherbet bar * TMNT 2012 Donatello lemon lime and grape soda sherbet bar * Fat Frog lemon lime and chocolate sherbet bar * Bratz raspberry and lemon Lime sherbet bar * Pink Panther bubble gum sherbet bar * Shrek bubble gum sherbet bar * Cyclone popsicle * Scribblers popsicles (3 different flavors) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil banana and cotton candy sherbet bar * Doraemon cotton candy with bubble gum nose sherbet bar * The Loud House Lincoln Loud bubble gum sherbet bar * Madagascar bubble gum sherbet bar * The Simpsons Bart Simpson banana and fruit punch sherbet bar * MMPR Red Ranger fruit punch sherbet bar * MMPR Blue Ranger blue raspberry sherbet bar * MMPR Yellow Ranger lemon lime sherbet bar * MMPR Pink Ranger bubble gum and watermelon sherbet bar * MMPR Black Ranger root beer sherbet bar * MMPR Green Ranger green apple and apple sherbet bar * MMPR White Ranger lemon and orange sherbet bar * The Smurfs Papa Smurf cotton candy and cherry cola sherbet bar * The Smurfs Smurfette cotton candy and banana sherbet bar * Pokemon Pikachu strawberry and banana sherbet bar * Jimmy Neutron cherry cola sherbet bar * Rugrats Reptar caramel and green apple sherbet bar * Bubble Play bubble gum and fruit punch sherbet bar (shaped like a baseball mitt with a bubble gum baseball) * Tweety orange and cherry sherbet bar * WWE Ice Cream Bars (Vanilla ice cream with a cookie wafer front and a hardened milk chocolate back, with the cookie wafer stamped with the likeness of a pro-wrestler) * Tony Hawk's Skatesicle cola, bubble gum, and fruit punch sherbet bar (shaped like a skateboard) * Batman sherbet bar * Mega Man blue raspberry and cotton candy sherbet bar * Kirby cotton candy sherbet bar * Bugs Bunny sherbet bar * Daffy Duck sherbet bar * Taz sherbet bar * Vampire's Secret (black cola flavored popsicle with cherry "blood" inside; seasonal) * Super Mario Bros. Bar * Scooby-Doo sherbet bar * Despicable Me Minions sherbet bar * Nickelodeon Slimesicles (Cherry, Lemon Lime, and Orange popsicles with green slime inside) * Snoopy fudge bar * Hulk berry lemonade sherbet bar * Funny Feet popsicle * Freaky Foot popsicle * Thomas and Friends cotton candy, lemon, cherry, limon, and root beer sherbet bar (shaped like Thomas the Tank Engine) * Steven Universe Cookie Cat ice cream (resembles the one in the show) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad Servo cherry, bubble gum, and limon sherbet bar (reintroduced in 2013) Category:Food and drinks Category:Unilever Category:Piramca Category:MalaWorks Category:Product lists (food/drink) Category:Product lists Category:Popsicle Category:Foods Category:Lists Category:Fictional products Category:Products Category:Fictional food Category:Food and drinks brands in Piramca Category:1983 Category:Products introduced in 1983 Category:1980s Category:Products introduced in the 1980s